


3:15

by darlingnana



Series: nomin fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst??, Fluff, Hehehe, M/M, idk - Freeform, nomin, nomin we love it, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingnana/pseuds/darlingnana
Summary: being a night owl would never bother Jeno, him going through his routine every night might be a little boring every now and then.but what about Jeno, thinking about this one particular cute boy next to his room, could bother him so much?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nomin fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	3:15

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i have something early to do tomorrow. just got a little inspired to write so....

exams have been one of a hell to everyone lately, especially college students wanting nothing but to graduate, studying every night is getting boring and just want to party

for some students.

but

Jeno just wanting to learn and graduate would be enough for him to stay up at night and be the night owl he is, learning is fun he thinks, it’s just an interesting thing to do so you won’t waste any time.

it’s a habit now. is it bad?

probably not, for him.

all these days all he do is stay up at night and study but this night, this night all he could think about is the pretty boy he met in the dorm hallways. 

he can’t stop thinking about the pretty boy with a very very long lashes that made him look heavenly. 

just thinking about him and how can he meet him again kept him stay up until 3:15 am.

another night Jeno had stumbled across the pretty boy again, but this time they had a conversation which led Jeno to know who he is, Na Jaemin. 

what a pretty name from a pretty boy isn’t it? Jeno might think he just fell inlove. or so he really did?

“im Jeno” said the boy, the pretty boy had batted his lashes beautifully all Jeno could think about is how he can kiss them. “Oh, i’m Jaemin, you live next door?” he asked.

he lives right next to me? 

“i’m from room 203, so i’m assuming you’re at 204?” the pretty boy smiled at him, oh god, Jeno just wanted to kiss his lips so bad. 

“yes i am, maybe we could hang out someday? you know, you seem pretty fun to hang out with” the pretty boy winked, Jeno is about to have a heart attack just any moment. 

“y-yeah, that sounds good!” he tried not to be excited much of course, “alright, just knock at my door anytime. i’m always free! see you!” winked again and left the poor boy stunned and flustered.

“dada, is that how you and papa got to be love?” 

while carrying him on the lap, the said dada cradled his son and kissed his cheeks, “yes honey, isn’t beautiful?” he said, smiling eyes forming like a crescent. 

“i dont know, is papa really pretty?” the little boy asked, just by the thought of seeing his beautiful face in his mind made Jeno smiles even more.

“very, very, very pretty darling. just like you, he looks so much like you.” 

just by seeing his son reminds him of how dazzling and beautiful the love of his life is. it’s just that, he hoped he had looked at him even longer. 

hoped he had kissed him more and told him he was so beautiful he would definitely not let go of him, not let him go, not let him leave him permanently and never come back.

“i miss you so much love, i love you.” with a one last glance at the tomb, he wiped his tears and left while carrying his son to the car.


End file.
